


between us

by chanlixssi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, basically this is about chan being clingy, first fic after 8 months lmao, i love clingy chan, i'm sorry for the awkward fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlixssi/pseuds/chanlixssi
Summary: chan can't live without woojin.





	between us

**Author's Note:**

> first fic after 8 months and it's woochan because we need more woochan fics. uwu. also inspired by laboum's between us.

"woojin?" chan wakes up to an empty space beside him again and he feels anxious all of a sudden. the emptiness from woojin's absence makes him anxious and he doesn't know what to do. chan hates himself for being so clingy onto woojin, letting the anxiety leading his mind to think about things that he hates the most; _separation_. he hates it so much. he couldn't live without woojin.  
  
it doesn't mean chan doesn't trust woojin. he trusts the elder and he knows he won't leave him. it's just he couldn't help but feeling anxious over a small thing like this. he wants woojin to be on his side all the time.  
  
he closes his eyes as he tries to forget all the silly things that have been running on his mind until he feels the familiar strong arms pulling him into a hug while carressing his head gently. _it's woojin_.  
  
chan opens his eyes slowly and he's greeted by woojin's warm smile. he couldn't help but smiles back at him and cling onto the elder more. this morning is colder than usual and woojin is warm.  
  
"i'm here, chan." woojin cards his fingers on chan's hair gently before leaning down to place a soft peck on the younger's lips. "sorry for making you wait. i was preparing a breakfast for both of us."  
  
chan blinks in surprise and quickly hides his face on woojin's chest, feeling embarrassed for being so anxious and scared when woojin was just gone for a while to prepare their breakfast. chan hates himself for being clingy.  
  
"am i being too clingy?"  
  
woojin shakes his head while still smiling at the younger, his fingers are still carding his hair to calm him down. he knows chan was in his anxious state but it's okay for him. "no. i think you're cute when you're clingy." a soft chuckle slips from woojin's lips before pressing his lips against chan's. "and your clinginess proves that you love me, chan."  
  
a hint of red tints chan's cheeks slowly and he feels like he's melting at his boyfriend's words. it's always like that. woojin's soothing voice and everything that he says could calm him down and it makes him feel so loved. chan feels so warm inside because of woojin. woojin is warm. his body heat and sweet scent are a perfect combination to calm him down. not to mention but woojin's kisses are like a cherry on top, it makes everything becomes better.  
  
"tell me that you love me?"  
  
woojin chuckles again before placing his lips on chan's forehead and ruffling his hair softly. "i love you so much, chan."  
  
chan can't live without woojin.

**Author's Note:**

> i just started using twt again for a long time so follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/chanlixssi) because more skz fics coming soon. uwu.


End file.
